Mr Lee
by Afro-Rican
Summary: Bouncer, Body Guard, and participant in the toughest fighting event created. The life of JannLee holds wild tales from protecting political figures daughters to personal vendettas his stories are told.
1. The Intercepting Fist

**The Intercepting Fist**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jann-Lee or any Dead or Alive characters or other businesses I may mention y'know the usual

Clang!

The sound of two bottles clashed loudly near me almost drowned out by the other random noise consisting of people talking... Well more like yelling over the blast of beats coming from the speakers behind the stage located at the back of the club, at the sides, and surrounding the dance floor on speakers placed on all the pillars.

"Busy night Lee man how you been holdin up?" Thundered a rather tall living mass of muscle named Yuen a fellow bouncer at the Twirling Dragon dance club.

The Twirling Dragon was the main night club in Hong Kong. If you mean something you probably are here every once in a while. The place held a very underground feel always dark black cement floor, two story, very big... very. A decent sized section in the back for drinking away from the excitement of the dance floor and a juice bar across from it. Far to the back was the DJ's and the dancer's domain. about 4 feet of the ground in the corner of the place. Usually two dancers were always up there where the DJ behind them controlled the music behind the black rectangle called his turn tables where he made his living entertaining under the multi colored lights hanging from the metal beam above. The likes of actors, singers, political members children, spoiled brats, and of course family and members of big time hustlers and gangsters in Hong Kong. So of course this place houses the best bouncers available.

"Good good man I've got a job as a body guard in a week some crazy rich brat's got this paranoid father who's afraid all the killers, rapists, thugs, and kidnapers all over Hong Kong want her but y'know it's nothin' he's gettin' the best man for the job.

"That so?" Yuen said with a funny look on his face.

"If there's anybody out here who's got the skill to compare to me I ain't met 'em yet y'know I don't train for nothing." I said searching the night club.

"Hey, hey Jann you with Yuen!" Called a voice over my two-way radio hooked to my belt loop.

The one thing I had to say I enjoyed about this new club I was recruited by is that there ain't much of a dress code for the bouncers. No suites and such just jeans, in my case black. A Twirling Dragon security shirt black of course with a red dragon spinning from the back to the front.

"Yeah Kim wasup?" I replied calmly.

Kim is probably the fastest bastard I've met in my life next to me of course. He's got a mixed Gung Fu fighting style which works well for him. He's about 5'9 and a bit thin rock hard though extremely agile too.

"We got a lil disturbance up here. Not too sure what's goin on but can't say I give a damn get your asses up here second story drinking section to your right." Kim informed he seemed to have a hint of excitement in his voice he always gets that before every fight no matter how bullshit it is.

"Ahh well..." Yuen said stretching his arms in a half yawn tone. "Time to work eh?"

Yuen began jogging to and up the stairs to were Kim was dodging random people.

"These fights are such bullshit... hope these are about somethin like last week." I murmured to nobody in particular. I could barely hear myself over the wild music.

I looked up and to the right at Kim who was staring directly at me. I gave a nod as I saw two figured in the back beginning to get physical. I jogged along side the dance floor dodging people. Sprinted up the stairs and coming to a stop with Kim and Yuen side by side looking at me.

"How many we got?" I asked.

"Seven all together. Looks like one of em' tried to get at the wrong girl just a bunch of brat knuckle heads shouldn't be nothin." Yuen said.

"C'mon then." Kim ordered as we walked up to the rowdy group.

"Hey! Hey! Calm this shit down!" Kim yelled catching the attention of the group.

"Fuck off!" Some random in the group yelled.

Guy looked like he was barely 5'6 with dyed green hair and too many piercing he face shone with silver looked kinda skinny too.

"Just a waste of time." I said to myself.

"Aight aight I don't care what shit yall got goin down if he tried to talk to your lil girlfriend or whatever take it outta here!" Yuen yelled.

By now some people had left or were staring.

"And who the fuck are you! You can't fuckin touch me do you even know my family name! You don't have to power to hit me and get away with it!" A guy yelled. He looked like the leader of the three man group well looks like five now some more had just came in.

"Think you're fuckin tough and shit!" Another random.

"This is wasting time." I said into Kim's ear.

By now one of them decided to get brave and walk up to Yuen. I began stepping forward.

"So how's about you carry on and go fuck yourself." He said calmly bringing his hand up.

He's about to do something really stupid.

"K?" Smugly he said that with a grin.

Guess he had a death wish, with his right hand open which actually had a nice lookin ring on it he swung it across with force and slapped Yuen. See the thing is even though his dad maybe be some great political figure or even a huge mob boss the owner of the club Mr. Chow has connections everywhere. Nobody fucked with him and he fucked with nobody but his power was far more tremendous than this lil fuck thought it was. We could kill this bastard and get away with it. Which guessing by his actions might happen. It's said in big fights always take down the biggest guy however you don't insult a group of bouncers thinking you're gonna get away untouched.

"Heh..." Yuen said rubbing the left side of his face. "Alright my arms don't reach that high." Yuen began to turn around

That bastard got a deeper smug look. Quickly Yuen whipped back around palming the lil fucks head with his right hand.

"But Boss Chow's does!" Yuen thundered as he lifted the kid and with tremendous force slammed him head first into the ground.

I could feel the vibrations through the ground which trembled harder than the hardest bass slappin'

"Holy fuck!" That green haired punk decided to speak up.

"Naw fuck that shit!" Another yelled going over from his seat to the railing over the dance floor.

"Bolo, Li! Get the fuck up and handle this shit" Some guy with spiked red hair. Come to think of it they all had multi-colored hair how... gay.

I looked over the railing to see who the hell he decided to call up.

"Heh." I had to laugh a little these guys might be a challenge.

I couldn't tell who was who but one guy in a white suite looked like a black shirt and was huge easily 6'5 270 probably more. The other wasn't so big maybe 5'11 had this spiked hair goin kinda like me looked solid though carried himself quickly.

"Hey!" I yelled to Kim and Yuen. "His friends look rough why don't we knock these guys out first and say hello!." I grin escaped my face.

"Hmm." Yuen hummed in approval.

"No argument." Kim called.

I looked at the guys with Yuen and Kim at my sides.

"Right then."

We charged in crazy these bastards couldn't stop us.

"No wait!" That green haired punk cried out.

Yuen grabbed the kid and performed a quick suplex onto the cement. The slap of skin and I coulda swore was something breaking sounded over the music. Some girls were screaming and a lot of people cleared out. Everybody on the floor quit dancing and was watching the events above them. We had a nice bit of room to work.

Kim lept high into the air spinning he sent his left foot straight out striking in the chest. Using the force of his left spin his right fist came out and struck another across the face dropping both. By now some kid got brave and charged me blindly. Yelling he closed the gap between us.

"AAT!" I raised my right foot up raising my right hand up and waving my left in a feint causing the man to stop. "OOH" I feinted again making him flinch throwing his rhythm off wildly he didn't know what to do next. I quickly lept forward finishing our gap and striking with a quick left backhand "WAH!" Using the force of the quick short jump I finished with a right cross as my feet came back to the floor and spinning right my right foot swung around and struck him across the face flooring 'em.

"WHOOOO!"

I brought my foot back another was coming on my left I shift my weight in his direction and struck him with a straight kick in the body.

"WAT!"

Another behind me I spun left and let my left foot strike out going across his head he dropped sliding a bit from his speed.

"WHOOT!"

Returning to the one still reeling from his injured he attempted to strike with a right. Catching his fist and jabbing at once his head snapped back from my left the came across the joint of his arm I pulled his arm and folded it into a lock forcing the arm back he fell to a knee. I looked up at Kim who had just finished a lightning quick right back fist, left elbow, right upper-cut perfect example of Gung Fu close range fury. Catching my hint Kim dropped his man and ran directly towards me. Leaping into his kick full force Kim's right foot shot out like a cannon directly into the man's back flattening him into the ground. We looked over to Yuen as he palmed another head and slammed it into a near buy wall the force caused his body to lash out before going limp.

"Your back!" Kim yelled as another ran up on Yuen.

Yuen turned just to catch a glimpse of silver. Quickly Yuen attempted to dodged right catching the blade in his left lower torso.

"FUCKING GIMP!" Yuen thundered furiously as his huge fist came across the man's face hitting the floor so hard his body bounced before just lying there. "SHIT!" Yuen yelled as he pulled the blade from his side.

My senses picked up an attacker seems like those big guys were here already... shame Kim didn't notice. The biggest one picked up Kim and flung him incredibly far behind us maybe forty feet. The quick one made an attempt on a strike with his right fist. I grabbed his wrist and using his force I tripped and flung him. Turning my attention the to hulk homing in on me I kicked hard forward with my right.

"WHAA!"

He stopped my force and caught my foot... didn't see that coming. Reacting I used my caught leg to pivot and flipped backwards using my left foot I struck his chin causing him to faulter and release my foot. By now Kim was sprinting forward full force he lept into the air and struck out with his left foot forward and connected with his ribs. Dropping him to his hands and knees. Using the opportunity I ran up on him and wrapped my right arm across his throat holding it in place with my right hand I pulled my arms up and forcing my body in his head down.

Kim had taken his fight to the quick man. He attempted to kick but Kim intercepted it with his foot and jumped within Gung Fu range and got into a furious exchange of close range strikes. Backhands, elbows, and chops were thrown in chaos I was too busy to follow. Eventually the big man quit squirming and went unconscious. I looked over to Kim he was struck with and elbow and faltered back the man came with a knee to the stomach dropping Kim down to a knee he stepped onto Kim's knee and backflipped off and kicked Kim on the jaw knocking him back. Kim stirred on the ground as the man began walking up to him. Assuming Kim was out his guard was lowered. Mustering all his strength Kim sprung from the ground with an open palm full force and connected with his chin diagonally right. The man was lifted off the ground spinning on the air he dropped cold. Everybody was down but one. Looked like a leader from the other side of the toiling crews.

"Yuen!" Kim yelled as he ran to his fallen friend. He was bleeding but I couldn't see how bad.

"The fuck!" The man yelled.

Hmm maybe around 5'10 black open dress shirt that showed some of his defined chest had to be a fighter just reeked of sinew, white dress pants, black boots, had on some silver chains too with a slicked hair style, trimmed facial hair too. I rose from the ground.

"You next?" I asked straightening my clothes.

"Maybe you don't know who you're fucking with. Name's Lan Xi Yu."

"Master of the monkey style of Kung Fu whatever I already know." I finished unimpressed.

This guy gained a lot of fame as a master of Monkey style Kung Fu. Guy's brutal and very acrobatic.

"We're gonna need more room." I said pointing out the cramped space we were in Giving his wild style. "Outside."

We walked outside to the front of the club. It was night and pretty damn cold. the lights of 1 a.m. Hong Kong illuminated the streets and skyscrapers. Tall buildings surrounded us, people still waiting in line stared as me and Lan walked into the open space infront of us. I took my shirt off and folded it before placing it on the ground as Lan did the same.

"Just apologize and you don't have to get a beatin thrown your way." Lan said facing me.

"Well you can talk a lot." I said. "Breaking your jaw should end it."

I began hoping from side to side lighting moving back and forth, up and down my arms waved loosely in the air. He dropped to a low crouching stance and began inching in range. I stopped my hopping and took a stance with my hands close to my face more defensive than offensive and started closing in slowly as well. We entered our range. He let air quickly escape his mouth as he threw a quick left jab. I parried his attack easily. He waited again and threw another which I parried again. He threw another with more ferocity. I parried again while slipping outside his strike and threw a counter left cross to his face which threw off his follow up attack. I came with a right hook to the body following it with an upper-cut which he lept back from dodging the attack. I jumped forward kicking with my right foot upwards he dodged and following it with my left kick he swatted it upon landing he struck out with his hand open I noticed right away what he was doing. A lot of Monkey style involved slashes he was trying to claw away at me. I ducked under and tried to sweep with my right leg he performed a back flip avoiding the attack.

Upon landing he lept forward at me with both hands ready to slash away. I rolled back avoiding his attempt he jumped at me again I lept back quickly waving my hands into the air.

"WHAA!"

He landed and quickly jumped again at me. I lept to my right avoiding cleanly his savage claws.

"WOOT!"

He landed within close range of me he threw a right cross I couldn't avoid it connected with my face cleanly he put his shoulder into it too pain shot through for a second. With his left he tried to claw at me again. I blocked it and went on my offensive.

"WHAAA!"

See the difference between a Jeet Kune Do punch and any other punch is a Jeet Kune Do punch uses the core of the body while punches like his uses the shoulder the full forces makes it hurt inside of where the target was hit which makes for longer staggers. I blocked with my right hand far before it could connect. Turning everything I lashed out like a whip with my left fist.

"WAT!" One

"TA!" Two

"TA!" Three

"TA!" Four

"TAAA!" Five and the last strike I let my hand linger his body looked like it wanted to shut down from the strikes connecting with the head and chest.

He tried to launch a left cross sloppy as hell I caught his fist and quickly closed in for a body upper-cut with my left. He hunched forward I grabbed his hair with my right and exploded with a left cross on the face.

"TAAHH!"

He staggered back.

"WHAAAAA!" He hollered surging with energy suddenly he spun right and swung a right kick. Shifting my weight left I caught his foot and trailed up it to launch a left chop to the body putting my left leg behind his I pushed him back over it dropping him to the ground. He landed with a hard thud on the pavement. He rolled back again and quickly stood again.

"YAAAA!" I ran forward.

Just as he stood back up I launched a right kick, then another, then another, then another.

"WAAAHHHH!"

He was weak now he couldn't even really move. His face was knotted and bloody, his body bruised. I ran within range of him again and put one finger on his chest. He slowly looked up at me. I felt the sweat dripping down my face.

"Only one woman can even attempt to beat me!" I yelled.

Shifting all my weight back I closed my fist and lunged everything all my force forward and into my fist within the distance of an inch or too an tremendous force exploded from my fist into his body. His body fell back onto the street limp. Slowly I turned back and looked back at the club and a smirk spread across my face. Everybody let cheers rain down on me. Another thing I enjoyed about this place was the fights.

"That's more like it."

Chapter One in the books. Guess who's the one girl who can even attempt to beat Mr. Lee


	2. Water Can Flow

**Water Can Flow**

Disclaimer: I don't own any businesses or characters I mention in this story

Beep Beep Beep

5 a.m. in the morning I rise from the bed in my condo. The place I purchased with my earning from body guarding and bouncing was pretty nice by my standards. It was actually very big can't say the size really but bigger than anything I've lived in so far hell my bed room now is bigger than the living room of my old place and far better than the orphanage. Rising from my bed which is pretty damn big also I look to my right out the sliding glass door.

"Can't stay in bed." I whisper to myself.

Stepping out of bed I feel the downside to never wearing a shirt and only some PJ bottoms as the cold wrapped around my torso and arms. I lean my head from side to side cracking my neck as I step across the white carpet, sliding the door to my left I stepped out to view 5 a.m. Hong Kong. Scanning the city I let my eyes wonder to the near by Hospital.

_Flashback_

"I'm looking for Yuen."

About a week ago mid-day me and Kim visited the hospital where Yuen was being held.

"One moment please." The receptionist said. She wore the usual nurse scrubs but was actually pretty cute I had to admit which ment Kim would be all over her.

"Well maybe in that moment I can get the chance to talk to a cute thing like yourself." Kim flirted his ass off all the time I swear he should've caught a VD by now but whatever.

"Well what if I'm busy in that moment." She flirted back with an overly exaggerated sexy look.

Ahh great he hooked another one.

"Oh I'm sure a woman as capable as you can make a lil bit of time for me. I could make it worth your while." Kim said with that damn imp grin he's got and by the way he was leaning in it looked like he was goin' in to do somethin and lookin' at the girl she was all for it... I'm waiting on that room for Yuen.

"Hey!" I had to interrupt this shit.

"Eh! Oh yes Yuen he's on the second floor room 059 B wing." The lady said snapping back to reality.

Without saying anything I turned for the elevator and began walking off with Kim.

"Hey don't tell me we're done already." She called to Kim.

"Hmm... sorry Lee gotta jump on this one." Kim said without much debate.

Running back I could hear Kim ask. "So what is this are you off or just a quickie lunch break?"

"I'm off so maybe we can... get to know eachother." she said.

Fucking bastard never mind I swear he thinks with his dick I hate people like that. It was a bit funny though a rough looking guy with this patch of chin hair, this kinda spiky red dyed hair guy with a leather jacket and these like green cargo pants walking out with a neatly dressed nurse. Entering the elevator I leaned against the nearby metal wall. Looking across I saw my reflection in it opposite wall. I was wearing this Jordan sweat suit I bought off of ebay. It was black with red lining and black and red Jordan's. The elevator doors opened flooding the steel box with light, walking only a step out I look to my left to see the floor map. Scanning the floors I find the section I'm looking for.

Walking to the right I stepped into the first hallway and followed it walking past various doors till I reached room 59.

knock knock

"Yeah come in!" Yuen hollered.

I opened the door and stepped into the room. It was really white and well kept.

"So you shittin' in bed?" I asked jokingly.

"Heh I wish but they didn't provide the luxury." Yuen joked. "So Kim's either not here or he got at that receptionist."

"Receptionist." I said looking around the room. "How you been holdin' up?"

"Tsh it's not much pretty damn deep but nothin' vital was hit just some soreness and stitches I'll be outta this depressing place before the weeks out." Yuen informed he seemed pretty content here reading a book and such before I even came in.

"Yeah quit layin' on your ass." I said walking up to Yuen. We clapped our hands together in what normally was a greeting.

_End Flashback_

I had to smirk at how stereotypically macho that was. I walked back in and changed into a light gray sweat suite. I put on my running Nikes, grabbed my keys and walked through the door to the steps leading down to the lobby. I began silently stepping down the stairs to the lobby walked through there and stepped outside. Stretching my legs I began running down the dead streets passing the occasional car or two. My mind began to wonder on my jog as I passed various tall buildings and another jogger or two.

_Flashback_

_DOA 3 final match Jann-Lee vs. Leon_

I couldn't really believe they made me fight in this damn mountain thing whatever the hell it was. It was really slim but way too high thanks to the helicopter provided I didn't have to kill myself scaling this fucking thing. Birds flew over head as the wind blow, the beast of a man Leon was standing infront of me prepared for battle. He was wearing that camo gear shit which made no sense because we were in a lush green jungle... well below us is a lush green jungle and he's wearing desert gear but whatever. I started my usual hop in and out shifting from side to side as Leon started stepping in. I stopped hoping and began moving in while moving around some just to stay loose and not give a steady target. Just as he stepped forward again I quickly stepped in accelerating my body quickly and launched a low jab.

"WEH!"

It was swatted away as he took a step back. He stepped in again and I stepped in and jabbed low again. He defended it easily and again he stepped in I exploded with the jab low he prepared to catch my fist and counter perfect. I completed my feint which he fell for completely I quickly shot forward again with a right straight to the head letting my back foot trail. It connected perfectly with power snapping Leon's head back I exploded with a combo setting my feet again I threw a left hook to the body, right upper-cut, another left hook to the head into a lunge I stepped right quickly wile Leon was dazed from the hits I kicked with my left leg to the body, right hook to the kidney, and a left elbow sent for his neck.

"WAH!" Leon cried out with blood flowing from his right eye and some from his lip. He caught my elbow putting his arm behind it locking my arm and bent me to the ground. Exploding with a knee to my chest he knocked me back a distance. I laid out on the hard ground, quickly I got back up and set again. The shock from the blow sent me right on the edge I didn't even want to peek down especially with Leon sprinting at me full speed.

"WAAAH!" Leon cried out as he was in striking range he hopped in.

"WAOOOHH!"

Another technique of Jeet Kune Do is to counter your enemy's assault with your own counter the force Leon used in his attack was about to be used against him. I thrusted my right foot out towards Leon's torso and nothing he could do about it. The attack drove straight into him knocking him off his feet.

"Tch." He saw my attack coming his right arm took the brunt of the counter guess he could do something about it.

"WOOO!" I lept into the air over Leon bringing both my legs down full force to stomp my opponent. He rolled out of the way and swept my legs out from under me. I landed in the ground with a thud as some air escaped my lungs and I was now in Leon's territory he's an extraordinary grappler. Quickly he jumped on me grabbing my right arm almost before I could react he had my arm pressed against his body with both arms while crouching very low on me, his right foot next to my head and his left foot pressed against my waist.

"shit..." I whispered to myself he was going for an arm bar just as he was falling back to destroy my arm I raised my left hand grasping my right and locking the grip just as he fell back his falling force threw me up ontop of him. Pressing my body down on him with all the power I could get from this position I folded Leon and pulled my trapped arm out. Quickly I pushed Leon with my now free arm to his side and dropped ontop of him in a side control position. Leon almost managed to wiggle out I had to force him back into position I brought my right under his head and my left under his left arm and held them together pressing up on his body hard I isolated his left arm forcing it up. Quickly I got a grip on it and pulled it down while holding I brought my right over his head and before I could raise his elbow (This move's called the paint brush it can dis-locate an arm do not try it at home it's a real move and it can hurt) he straightened his arm and slide out from under me. Still holding a straight arm a cry escaped my lips as I swung my body around holding his arm against my body I went for an arm bar of my own performing the same move Leon countered but as he fell over my body I kicked out even though I didn't hit him I backed him off and rolled back onto my feet.

"HAA!" Leon came in with a right hook.

Leaning out of the way back I launched a back-hand. Leon ducked under and bending to one knee and letting the other leg swoop around he shot behind me. Seeing the move I lept into the air before he could grasp my leg.

"AAAATAA!" I brought my left foot down in a burning fury. Leon rolled out of the way dodging the blow he got back up only to meet my left foot in a snap kick. Still dazed I threw a right upper-cut to his body and a left upper-cut to his head snapping his head back I came with a quick left open hand chop to his throat causing a slight stun I quickly stepped behind his back grasping his head I threw his head into the ground.

"AHHHH!" I cried out as I slammed his head and walked off in the direction of the slam I could swear the puddle of water next to us was disturbed from the forceful slam. Leon was out cold the fight was mine.

_End Flashback_

I finished my jog coming up the nearest dojo for Jeet where master Di trained various students mainly those competing in various fighting tournaments he's turned out a couple champions other than me.

"Ahh Jann-Lee running a bit quicker today." Di said slightly impressed.

Di is about 46 and has been studying Jeet for around 33 years he became my new instructor ever since me and my previous one went our separate ways even though he isn't actually much of an instructor for me he gives me a place to work out and a tip here and there. Although he isn't all that tall he's a tuned fighter and great shape. He was wearing some loose blue sweats and a Bruce Lee shirt that looked depleted with some Adidas.

"Just a slight jog." I said turning towards the door.

Di unlocked it and we stepped in. I flipped the switches to my right shedding light on the place. I was a spacious training center the room we were in held padding on the floors and along the base of the walls for training it was very big one side of the walls has a line of mirrors. Some punching bags were lined up hanging from a beam along another wall. I walked past all of this down a hallway taking the nearest right through a door I went into the locker room walking up to my locker I used to combination to unlock it and pulled out some training clothes.

"Hey Lee." A man walked into the locker room it was Cao he's my main sparring partner and a cop a great connection for my line of work.

I nodded at the man and finished changing.

"You and those dragon pants." Cao said as I pulled on my black and yellow dragon pants, my wrist bands, and taking off my shirt. "And you never wear a shirt."

Ignoring him I walked back out into the training room.

"Hey Lee!" Di called out from behind me quickly turning around I saw the focus pad and struck it with a straight right. "Let's get to it!"

I began my training focusing on various points, using certain drills and eventually getting my weight lifting in. Changing back into my sweats after they dried of course and putting my work out gear in my bag there so I can wash is. I jogged back through Hong Kong's streets at around 9 a.m. to my condo. Walking back up the stairs I unlocked my door and stepped in. Opening a few windows I walked into my bathroom and started a shower. With the water running I went to the livingroom to check my messages.

"Hmm.." I new message. I pressed the button

"My Lee this is your employer Senator Lim I'm checking in to make sure you will be providing me with your services our deal's the same so I'll be seeing you at 7 tonight." This job was gonna make me rich I'm just protecting some politician and his daughter as he goes to a hearing in Thailand. I walked back for my shower thinking of the soon to be task I'll be facing. Finishing my shower I had time to kill so I just blew it away relaxing for a little while soon it was around 5. Walking to my closet in my room I reached back and pulled out a bag containing one of my finer suites it cost me around two thousand American dollars.

Changing, doing my hair, finding my shades and packing a duffel bag filled with recreational clothing and a stack of suites slung over my shoulder I exited and quickly found my way to the parking garage. Pulling out my keys I disarmed the alarm on my car a dark gray FD RX-7 a bit of pride and joy for me. I popped the trunk to drop all my gear. Getting in and starting the car I shifted into reverse and exited the garage driving to the Senator's mansion. On the way my mind started to go over the mission, my main priority was his daughter who had a kidnapping attempt on her about a month back he has two guards assigned to her and four on him which makes sense he's had a fair share of assassination attempt on him I guess he's involved with some kind of military project that's really aggressive and could make some enemies among the other world leaders. Or something like that I don't know he pays really good though so that's all I need to hear.

The streets were pretty busy a lot of people getting off of work and such traffic was a bit of a pain but nothing I didn't expect I had to drive to the other side of Hong Kong though. After a bit of driving maybe an hour 45 thanks to traffic I came across the White Dynasty district these streets housed pretty much all the rich high rollers in Hong Kong some of which I probably know from the club. Eventually I came across an extremely big light brown mansion surrounded by brick walls they looked to be about 12 feet high or so. Pulling up to the front gate I rolled down my driver side window (Right window) and leaned my head out.

"State your business." A stern voice called out from the voice box.

"Jann-Lee I'm Xua Poa Lim's body guard Senator Lim knows about me." I spoke calmly and clearly for me it was business time I have to be completely professional.

"Okay Mr. Lee I'm opening the gates the parking garage is to your left I'll open the door just find any spot." As the man finished speaking the black barred gates opened. I drove up the paved road as it rounded right coming across an open garage that was huge. Driving in I found a spot about mid-way in. Turning off the lights and cutting the engine I stepped out the RX-7. Arming the car I began walking towards the open exit.

"Hey Mr. Lee." A voice said as a man came into view walking into the garage from the left side.

I nodded acknowledging him.

"The name's Masaro." He extended his right hand to me inviting a hand shake.

"My partner for this mission." I said sternly shaking his hand.

He's Japanese I could tell from the name he looked to be around 6'3 I couldn't see his total build from his suite but he seemed stocky probably a solid build this man was hiring the top body guards for this job. He wore a black suite a bit older than mines with a blue vest under.

"Well then a meeting's about to be held, don't wanna be late right." Masaro was friendly I could give him that can't trust him though hopefully he'll come through.

While my mind wondered we exited the garage following the paved path to the front door of the whole place. They were large and looked to be made of some kinda wood very dark though and shimmery. As we approached the door without even a gesture the doors split and revealed a well lit confine complete with marble floors and some tables lying on coordinated areas.

"Welcome sirs." An old man greeted he was wearing a nice butler get-up.

We both nodded in acknowledgment as we passed him. Without saying a word Masaro turned right down a hallways probably leading to the eastern wing. We continued down until we came across another large set of doors. I pushed one aside and we entered.

"Good to finally meet you two." A middle aged man greeted

"My pleasure Senator just hear to do my job." Masaro nodded and bowed slightly towards Lim.

"Good to meet you sir." I said letting my gaze fall from my surroundings to him.

The room held 4 other guards who seemed to be tough bastards all of the were pretty big their appearance was professional though.

"Now then I know you all know the details but I'm going to make one more round on it!" Lim spoke loudly as he walked to the head of the long table at the center of the room.

He basically dove into an explanation that in short was we guard him and his daughter to the airport in eastern Hong Kong which took off to Thailand. He handles his business there in whatever meeting and returns we get paid the rest of the amount about 3/4 when we return. He will be providing us with our equipment.

"As for Mr. Masaro and Mr. Lee you two are to mainly focus on my daughter Xua. She has a deal with people watching her closely so keep your distance physically but hopefully the surveillance equipment I'm providing you two with will be used to their fullest extent. Now then get accustomed to your new surroundings food will be provided and ask around for the locations of your rooms." And with that Senator Lim concluded our meeting. We all walked out separating except for Masaro.

"So think we should introduce ourselves to Xua. From what I hear she's a fine dime brizzle." That look Masaro got that damn look it's the same that Kim got when ladies were on his mind. That was a sign of not being too trust worthy he's getting distracted by a pretty face. Back tracking through the halls we continued straight until we entered the west wing. Various paintings and pictures hung from the walls, they seemed to be of ancestors and of their culture. As we got farther down passing a few doors we began hearing techno music.

"She's got good taste in music." Masaro said slightly sarcastically. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Though I didn't respond I understood how he felt. The girl was a punk, a spoiled rich bitch who's gonna whine all night and day. The music became louder as we approached a door a little ways in.

knock

"Ms. Lim my names Masaro me and Mr. Lee here will be watching over you for..." Masaro was cut off as the purple door swung open revealing Ms. Lim.

She wasn't wearing much just a lacy bra and some gray sweats. Masaro was at a complete lose for words which settles that I won't be trusting him. Damn atleast Kim doesn't get stopped in his tracks like that.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Wow this little girl had quite a mouth.

"cough Ms. Lim me and Mr. Lee here are going to be watching over you so if you..."

"Fuck off I don't need any body guards watching my ass." Xua Poa was actually quite a bitch.

"We won't be watching you like that Ms. I'm just saying." Masaro was getting pissed I could tell from his eyes. If she wasn't a pay check she probably woulda been elbowed in the eye by now.

"Just leave!" Xua was starting to get on my nerves.

"Fuck it... alright, LISTEN! We're here to watch your ass like it or not we don't like you but you're our pay check so don't say anything and just let us protect you!" I had to yell at her I really, really hate bitchy people.

"..." She just stared at me... then her look began to change. It became more relaxed then like hazy I was expecting tears but she looked... lustful. She raised to right arm around my neck coming closer she locked onto my eyes.

"What's your name babe?" Ahhh hell not fun.

Mean while Masaro looked like he had just seen the whole destruction of his family infront of him.

Stepping back out of her grasp and range I spoke

"Jann-Lee."

Author: Sorry this took so long but I'm studying Jeet Kune Do myself and I've been busy with training, school, work, and learning new moves to put into this and all these moves are real and I've performed them so don't try it unless you're trained


	3. Water Can Crash

**Water Can Crash**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the companies or characters I may mention._

Quickly I broke away from Xua. Yes she is a beautiful woman but no, that attitude hell no I ain't gettin' near that. As she stood partially between her doorway and the hallway she just studied me looking me up and down. That lustful glint still in her eyes, without saying another word I turned and walked away. Soon I heard the clapping of shoes across the marble floor.

"What the hell just happened!" Masaro was hit hard by the events just passed.

"..." I continued to walk looking for the nearest employee of the house.

"Ahh look at you just got a fine ass woman like that just hangin' off you ya just walk off like it's nothin'. Damn did she even faze you?" He was passed stun and just kidding now.

"A woman that loose... No she ain't my style." I shrugged his question off still walking down the halls I finally caught the attention of an employee.

"Yeah she's probably got a hole big enough to take Tokyo Tower. So wasup man you got a girl or somethin'." Masaro had calmed down now I guess he just wanted to be friendly again.

"No." I continued walking towards the maid she was short maybe 5 foot in the usual black uniform dusting off a vase she seemed older probably mid 40's he hair was tied in a bun.

Before Masaro could speak again I asked. "Excuse me do you know where our rooms are at?"

The woman looked up at me. "Mr. Lee and Mr. Kuwama? Yes I'll take you there." She spoke softly then proceeded to take us to our room.

"Damn no girl man I figured some one who bounces would have atleast 8, 9, maybe 10." Masaro continued talking on and on it was starting to get annoying.

"Well I don't date much no time really." I was attempting to keep my conversations short but Masaro wouldn't allow it.

We eventually came to the central division of the house. Being led up the stair case we went left into the west wing.

"Here you are sirs." The maid bowed slightly as she opened our door.

As we entered the first thing I noticed was a desk set up with various monitors on it. It was our surveillance system, seemed to already be set up. The room also held a hanging lamp in the middle of the room along with 1 in each of the rooms 4 corners. Our beds were set up on opposite sides of the room. There were two closets that were closed by two sliding mirror doors. One bathroom in there on Masaro's side. The room was actually carpet a deep red color, we had a TV set in the corner of my side which actually had a surround sound system set up looked like a DVD player and a satellite receiver unit. Damn it was a flat screen wonder if it was HD. Infront of the TV was a sofa that had a round shape and two side chairs. This room was almost as nice as my whole condo the view outside wasn't all that great though.

"Damn." Masaro was a bit impressed he was mainly speaking to hear his own voice. I walked to the right.

"This is mines." I spoke claiming a bed I didn't want to sleep near a bathroom even though it was a good distance away from a previous assignment I know smells carry.

"Somebody will soon come by to bring your luggage and get your car keys." The maid walked out after saying that closing the door behind us.

"So Jann like I was saying you ain't got a girl is their anybody in mind a guy like you who seems to be high on morals and all that good shit has to have found his good girl by now." He didn't really give up.

"No now drop the subject." I sounded slightly annoyed on purpose.

"Alright, alright." Masaro said as he laid on his bed.

The rest of the night went by boring. I gave one of the employees there my car keys as did Masaro. Had our luggage delivered, situated myself and eventually went to sleep around 11 p.m. The next day we started our assignment.

_Beep Beep_

The alarm clock near my night stand sounded at 7 a.m. along with Masaro and probably every other body guard in the mansion. The bed was extremely comfortable I actually had some difficulty getting out eventually though I threw off the covers and stepped out of bed. As I was doing this I could hear Masaro yawning loudly as he hopped out of bed turning on the TV. Damn it is HD, Masaro had some music station on listening to some hip-hop song. The room was kept warm thankfully because from the look of things outside it must've been cold. The skies were over cast it almost looked like rain was soon to grace us.

Masaro was first to jump into the shower. Approaching the monitors set up showing various angles in Xua's room. She was already awake and was walking about the room changing into some kinda dress. Tiring of the sight I surfed the channels until coming across some random action movie.

_knock knock_

"Hmm?" I walked to the door leading outside. Opening it I saw it was one of the maids pushing a cart with various dishes on it.

"Breakfast sir." The woman said cheerfully. She was pretty young had to be somewhere in her 20's. Pretty cute to which means she probably got harrassed by the other bouncers here. I noticed a slight scar above her right eye just before the hair line which even if it is in a bun looked to be pretty long.

She carried two dishes into the room setting them on our table she nodded and walked back out to her car and continued on her way. The water flow from the shower cut and soon Masaro walked out in his boxers ruffling his hair to get the water out. As expected he was built like a rock, his muscles bulged a bit.

"Hey breakfast's here." I said walking into the shower with my own boxers in hand.

The bathroom was still misty and warm. The shower was extremely nice, it was huge. A sliding glass door that looked smoky covered the shower for some privacy. Dropping the pants and boxers I was already wearing I stepped up to the shower turning the water on. Getting it to a temperature I wanted I bathed myself. Coming out I felt fresh, I dried myself and put my boxers on. Stepping back into the room I looked over a Masaro who was dressed in a clean suite black suite with a red vest underneath. I noticed the food hadn't been touched.

"Yeah I don't trust it either." Masaro spoke with a hint of laughter behind it. I had to chuckle slightly too.

"Hey Lim called hurry up and get dressed we leave at 10. A limo should be here for us." Masaro continued.

"Us?" I asked hoping in vain we would all be in a limo and not just me, Masaro, and Xua.

"Me, you, and Xua." He replied. "So don't go gettin' her pregnant."

"She's probably packin' an STD or two." I said looking away slightly in disgust.

Either way I changed into a personal favorite of mines and slightly my calling card. It was a black suite which didn't have a collar with a black shirt underneath with a yellow vest on. What made it so different was the dragon embroidery. A yellow dragon twisted around my right leg going from the ankle to mid thigh, on the back of my jacket, and twisting around my shirt from the back waist over the left shoulder. It was expensive but worth it.

"Heh. Wow Jann the suite dude... Wow." Masaro was taken back with the suite. I reached into my duffel bag and brought out a type of ration. A thing about being a body guard is you can't trust anything. I never eat anything I don't cook myself and if I don't cook I pack my own food. These ration didn't taste great but they had what I needed to keep myself going strong and it seemed Masaro had the same idea. After eating and brushing my teeth as did Masaro I dawned my black shades along with my partner and stepped out of out room.

"Ohh hey babe damn you lookin' good."

... FUCK!

Xua was either just walking by or waiting for us we actually were planning on coming her to room but whatever. She was wearing a deep violet dress with a black coat. With my duffel bag hoisted over my shoulder that packed various clothes for the trip and other things.

Xua stepped up closer to me but before she could do anything.

"C'mon we won't be late." I said sternly walking to my left.

Masaro followed close behind along with Xua. I nodded to the employees working and stepped down the stairs. Partial daylight shinning through the clouds illuminated the corridor. Other body guards were stepping out of the estate I'm guessing the limo was already there. Following everybody else I stepped out.

"Here you are sirs." Another cheery butler what he was holding though was a bit funny. In his left he held a brown holster carrying two silver pistols probably .45's and in his right was a black ear piece. Nodding I grabbed the equipment, putting in the ear piece I took my jacket off to equip the holster. The biting cold hit me, there was a bit of a wind too either way it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle.

"I hope you two take very good care of my daughter." Lim said as he approached us he was wearing a tan suite with a matching over-coat.

"No worries sir your daughter is in capable hands." Masaro said with an up-beat voice. I nodded in agreement.

Two limo's came up with police motorcycles surrounding them. Lim and the 4 other guards with him climbed into the limo as me. Masaro, and... Xua boarded the other. Soon we were off to the air port, rain started coming down as we passed through the Hong Kong streets. It was darker outside a bit of a gloomy day. Techno music blared through out the limo as Xua who was sitting way to close was dancing on me slightly nothing crazy just moving to the beat. Masaro who was sitting across looked like he wanted to die. Either because I didn't respond to Xua's advances which he gladly would've took or the music. The drive was very short as we approached the airport. Looking out the window I noticed a lot of people were gathered infront of the terminal braving the rains.

"Aw great... protesters." Masaro said with annoyance weighing heavily in his voice.

"Not like they can do anything to us." I said. Protesters could get violent but I doubt any of them could even fight. All of the body guards here could probably handle them without much trouble. As the limo's stopped Lim and his men unloaded out of the limo as protesters attempted to surround us but the police ended their attempt easily. Blocking people me and Masaro pushed our way through the hostile crowd as they screamed various obscenities something about mass murderer and him endangering the children's future. Not my business really, we entered the terminal were various paparazzi crowded us. We still held them off as we rushed through the rain drenched streets, into the terminal, and to our plane.

"This way sirs." An airport security man pointed us in a direction leading outside. Back out into the rain we rushed hurrying to the near by plane. It was actually pretty easy getting them to the destination. No fights or anything.

"Huh?" I looked farther forward as I coulda swore I heard the sounds of something cutting the wind.

"Lim... Lim! Senator Lim!" One of the body guards yelled.

It was then I noticed something was wrong. Lim fell to the ground slowly, running ahead with Masaro and Xua I saw something I really didn't want to see. A shuriken was sunk deep into Lim's neck. He was still alive but not for much longer as spurts of blood shot up pooling around him which spread more as it was carried into the water. He held the wound with panic in his eyes but there was nothing we could do. He pretty much was dead a high amount of blood loss, his face was pale and his body was probably getting cold. The rain probably wasn't helping his condition either.

"FATHER!" Xua yelled running to the downed man her high heels splashing across the concrete. Her dress became stained as she held his head close to her. He stretched his hand around her embracing his daughter for the last time. But of all this what worried me wasn't just the shuriken or the dead man since I was still getting paid and from the sounds of it he was involved in some evil shit. What really worried me was what was stuck to the shuriken. A light purple flower was attached to it meaning 2 things. One we must've been surrounded by the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan. The other was Ayane was near and possibly Hayate, either way Xua was in extreme danger. They usually wipe out the entire family not just one.

"Get her outta her!" I yelled to the group of guards.

I quickly grabbed Xua tightly around the waist lifting her quickly and pulling her back just in time as another shuriken shot past her sinking into Lim's corpse. All of the guards huddled near as we all broke for the nearest entrance back inside to get back to the terminal.

"Halt!" A female voice sounded over our footsteps and the beat of the rain.

Mostly ignoring the voice they continued to rush for the door with Xua.

"Shit..." I said lowly to myself.

From the top of the terminal I saw a small woman drop down. Performing a few acrobatic flips she landed incredible silently even in water. She was wearing what looked like a school girl uniform with a black jacket with the hood on. As she looked up I caught a glimpse of some of her hair it was the same color as that flower a very light purple. The rain had picked up as she faced us with that hood covering a lot of her I could still tell it was Ayane. Her entrance halted the four guards huddled around Xua but not for long assuming it was only her they pressed on hoping to trample Ayane.

"No wait!" I yelled out they were making a huge mistake there were far more than we could see.

As they brought their assault 8 other men and 6 women jumped from the same place Ayane had lept from, all in unison they landed silently knocking their assault back and we were vastly outnumbered. They all wore casual clothes in disguise I even recognized a few from the protesters. All of them were Japanese it was definitely Mugen-Tenshin. The rain kept up as it hit us hard they didn't say anything they just looked at us.

"Fuck it get 'em!" Masaro yelled.

The guards rushed in again attempting to plow them down no matter what. When suddenly 2 of the guards seemed to be paralyzed. They quit running and just slowly hit the floor. Damn the food from the mansion is must've been poisoned. I could even see the smirk on Ayane's face she knew what would happen. Those downed men were hopefully just out of commission but knowing Ayane they had to be dying.

"Get me the girl." Ayane said silently.

A battle erupted from there the guards and the ninjas lept into combat but it was pointless they weren't prepared for this and were vastly outnumbered. Almost instantly the Mugen clan had controlled the fight. Either way it wasn't my top concern. Whipping around quickly I launched a burning back-hand into the face of Masaro braking his shades as they hit the floor. He stepped back quickly ready to fight. Grabbing Xua I began running in another direction from the brawl.

"Dammit Lee!" Masaro hollered in rage as he gave chase.

"What the hell's going on! Why'd you hit Masaro!" Xua hollered as she tried to run with me she was slow though and that might get us killed... or more like her.

"Shut up and run!" I yelled taking off to the right. Sprinting I was looking for the nearest entrance running under the loading area for normal planes my eyes caught movement above us.

"Dive!" I yelled

I jumped along with Xua and dove into a roll just as Xua did which was kinda impressive she must've had some kinda training. As we lept into the air a number of shuikens tailed behind us sticking into the cement. As we got back on our feet now even more soaked a shinobi landed infront of us still in disguise. Before he could really react I let my force from the roll fly in a leaping right kick.

"WHOOOOO!"

It connected with the enemies chest. He was blasted back as he hit and slid across the ground. Continuing with our sprint we came across a door to our left leading back into the terminal. Busting through the brown metal door I scanned the area quickly. It was totally empty no security, no police nothing. The whole area was clean, not a plant was knocked over, not a stain of blood, hell not even people.

"Jann what happened?" Xua said extremely worried.

"They cleared the place out, no casualties." I said lowly.

My eyes didn't pick up on a single enemy but I knew they were everywhere. Shit I need to get to a car or something. The parking lot it's near the regular entrance. Shit it was probably well guarded I need to get to an emergency exit. Either way sneaking wasn't going to help.

"What do we do now?" Xua asked almost on the verge of crying.

"..." My eyes continued to scan the area. "Break!" I yelled sprinting to the left with Xua.

"JANN-LEE!" Ayane yelled out.

I stopped my sprint and looked to my right for the voice catching the sight of Ayane standing on the hand rail of the second story of the Terminal.

"Give us the girl and go home." She said calmly.

"I can't do that." I said sternly. "This girl's my paycheck."

"Give us the girl Jann and we won't have to end you."

I looked ahead at Masaro.

"We're leaving." I said as me and Xua began stepping forward.

"If that's what you want Lee. Attack." Ayane said calmly.

With that order various attackers appeared some in regular clothes some in more traditional shinobi gear. They flooded in from the second story, various doors and entrances, everywhere. It was almost too much for just one girl.

"Let's move!"

I ran forward with Xua even with a crowed of shinobi closing in at me.

One shinobi lept at me with silvery claws lashing out. I slid under the attack with Xua rolling to my left avoiding another attack I quickly stepped back up. Another shinobi charged at me, lifting my left foot I intercepted his attack with a shot to the stomach.

"ATA!"

Another attacker from behind me I brought my left leg back while striking out with my right I kicked back stopping another attack with clean connection to the head. Hearing more attackers I rolled forward reaching into my jacket I pulled out two .45's preparing for battle. Fully out I was about to open fire at anything not me or Xua. Suddenly before a shot can even sound I felt something on the weapons.

"shit..." Chains were wrapped the weapons they were quickly pulled out of my grip. That was short lived I guess.

"WAH!" Another shinobi struck out at me with a pair of nunchuku.

Kicking low at his knee with my back left leg I halted the attack.

"AHHOO!"

Bringing my right leg up I connected with his head dropping him. I grabbed the nunchuku before they could even fall. Swinging the weapons around partially for intimidation and to loosen up I eventually stopped with the weapon in my hand and under my arm with my lead hand leading out.

"You alright Xua!" I called out still focusing on the enemies.

"I'm still breathing." She said silently from behind me.

"Let's move!"

Again they rushed. Turning left I swung out striking another across the face. Another came from behind, turning back and bending low I avoided an attack while swinging up I connected with his chin. A group rushed from infront. Leaping into the air I jumped forward spinning sideways with my legs out and tucking the nunchuku I dropped two with the assault as I entered a pile of shinobi. I swung right hitting one, kicked with my left foot I stuck another. Rolling forward to dodge various attacks I swept low tripping two as another lept up he struck out. I put my arm up blocking his kick to my head. Rolling with the force I spun on my back and as he landed I swung the nunchuku low bashing hit foot. He brought his foot up in pain as I rose back up. Spinning right I let my right foot fly out.

"WHAA!"

I connected clearly with his head with incredible force his body fell raggedly into the tile floor. Another ran at me sliding he attempted to strike my legs I lept into the air. Swinging my foot out I brought it down intensely.

"ATOOO!"

His head was crushed dropping him to the ground.

Noticing another attack a blade was swung down at me. I side stepped and came forward quickly with a powerful right elbow to the face knocking him back. Swinging the nunchuku forward another was dropped sliding across the floor from his own speed. 2 more shinobi charged me the lead one stabbed forward. Rolling to the left I blew past the stab and striking with the nunchuku in my right hand I swung them out with incredible strength from the spin it hit across the others face flooring him. Turning back I saw a flash of silver as a sword was swung horizontally at me. Bringing the chain of the nunchuku out I blocked the strike which surprised me a bit.

"SO!" I kicked my left foot out into his groin and jumping up with my right I crushed his chin causing him to flip backwards. Turning back I made a mad dash for the exit.

"Xua hurry!" I called out as sweat flew from my brows.

"Dammit stop them!" Ayane cried out.

I sprinted as hard as I could probably leaving Xua behind, those rotating doors were in reach. I stopped abruptly looking back at Xua who flew past like a violet blur. Ayane hopped down throwing some number of shuriken at Xua as she finally blew through the door. I hopped back avoiding the shurikens as the pelted the glass not shattering it but getting stuck in it. Following suite I sprinted outside with Xua back into the heavy rain. Relief rushed me as I saw the limos were still there I atleast had a car.

"Xua the limo!" I yelled out.

She jumped into the passenger side of the black limo. Diving over the hood I rolled over and jumped into the driver side. Closing the doors I pulled out the wiring under the steering wheel trying to hot-wire the car while not shocking myself.

"Shit Jann hurry please!" Xua's voice was worried.

I kept rubbing the wires hearing the engine try to catch until finally the sweet sound of a roaring engine sounded. Putting the car in drive I shot out of the streets infront of the terminal. Flooring the throttle I pushed the limo to it's extent to exit the area I knew we were gonna be pursued soon. Sweat and water dripped down my face. My clothes were soaked and I was a bit pissed off, the nunchuku rested in my lap and beside me I could hear Xua sobbing. Turning right and hitting the freeway I hit the nearest exit leading into down town Hong Kong. Parking the car along the side of the street not even caring what happens to it me and Xua rushed into the nearest alley. Even though garbage was everywhere and it reaked it was safe for now. Finding a crate near by I set it up to sit on it I needed to think.

"Shit that was the Mugen-Tenshin Clan of Shinobi why the hell are they in China? What kinda shit did Senator Lim get himself into to. Fuck what am I gonna do with this girl? Ahh what am I gonna do with me? Well the Mugen Clan will only kill their target I can stop them but I know Hayate. We're just two professionals on either side. As long as I don't kill any of his he won't kill me if I get her somewhere safe. If I'm protecting her I'm fair game..."

Getting up I ran back to the limo. Opening the back door I looked in. Two dead bodies but my duffel bag was still in there. Grabbing my bag I ran back into the alley where Xua was sitting on a crate crying her eyes out. I needed to call Cao, dialing his number I listened to the phone dial.

"Hello?" Cao said.

"Cao hey Cao listen I need your help I'm in some serious shit right now." I said quickly.

"Damn Lee what's going on man?" Cao asked worried.

"I need a place to stay. Real secretive I'll give you the details later alright can I meet you somewhere?" I asked hoping he'd say yeah.

"Yeah alright umm how's about the Jun Hu Cao noodle stand my uncle owns. You know where it is." Cao said and I really owe him for this.

"Alright Cao be there in about 5 hours from now." I said. "Thanks I gotta go." Not even waiting for a response I ended the call.

"Do... do we have somewhere to go?" Xua asked in a low voice.

"I'm working on it alright just give me a minute." I said quickly dialing another number.

Again I waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" A voice said calmly on the other end.

"Hey it's Jann-Lee... Hayabusa I'm gonna need your help."

_Authors Note: Ohh a huge brawl in the airport. Don't fret I'll explain how Jann knew Masaro was a ninja in the next chapter and I'll bring Hayabusa in I already have it figured out. Anyway I hope you liked it and I'll be posting real soon_


	4. Be Water my Friend

**Be Water my Friend**

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or products that I may mention in this story now shut up and enjoy the fic_

"Need my help?" Hayabusa's calm voice showed a hint of intrigue and worry. Even though we weren't very close we have battle stories and to a guy like Hayabusa everybody is important.

"Ugh…. Alright I'll explain to you later just stay near your phone tomorrow I'm in deep with the Mugen-Tenshin clan. Your connections would really be appreciated." I'm sure my voice sounded hurried as my thoughts flew past a mile a minute.

"… You know what Hayate does isn't my concern." Hayabusa's calm voice had returned with a tinge of coldness I swear I hated listening to him talk sometimes and the given situation wasn't helping my mood.

I leaned my head up towards the sky and let the calm rains wash over my face. The water was always so calming to me and right now I needed to relax my thoughts, organize and simplify. The heated rage that was just flowing through me, the will to survive, the competitive nature I held for fighting all went to the back of my mind.

"You've never agreed with all of the Mugen-Tenshin methods. You know what I'm calling about Hayabusa, Ayane succeeded in assassinating Senator Lim." My speech was confident and calm until an unseen rage built up in an instant. "And now she's hunting down an innocent girl who just had her life shatter around her!" My fury built up and broke in half a sentence.

I knew Hayabusa's take in how the Mugen-Tenshin conducted some of their business and I knew what he was about to say next.

"Jann… the Mugen-Tenshin… Hayate must end Xua's life it's how they have always conducted business, it's their way."

"And you've always hated it dammit Hayabusa c'mon if not for the girl then call it a favor from a comrade in battle." I cut Hayabusa off which is something most men would never even dare to do. "Listen I know about the Mugen-Tenshin's history and about their run in with the Miyatomi family and the Sansho family."

What happened in these incidents was the head of the family was cut down only to be replaced by a son, daughter, or mother. It led to plenty of bloodshed and the Mugen-Tenshin vowed never to allow such blood loose to come to be so when the head of a family does something worthy of the clan's attention it's a complete annihilation of the immediate family. Hayabusa understood where they were coming from but couldn't agree with their methods being how there was no clear evidence that all those who were killed were guilty. Though they never brought their wrath upon children they actually recruited the children they found worth the effort of raising and training.

"I know that you are neutral and sticking your nose in other people's business isn't your style."

"Sticking my nose in other people's business? Jann-Lee do you know what you are asking!" I think I pissed him off a lil.

"BUT! Just talk to Hayate for me… do what you can Hayabusa this girl doesn't deserve this…" I had nothing left to say and my last outburst was all or nothing. If Ryu wasn't going to help I'd have no more alternatives and Xua would be a dead woman walking.

"sigh I'll talk to Hayate Jann. Expect a call in the next day or two." Hayabusa said with a somewhat doubtful tone.

I stood there for a minute; relief flooded my being for a second as the rain fell with a wonderful grace in that moment. It almost drowned out the sounds of a young woman's sobs to my left. Turning to Xua I walked over to her stepping on some random trash and kicking a bottle or two… damn it was filthy. Kneeling down I placed my right hand on Xua's shoulder.

"Xua listen to me… we have to move those people are gonna be on your ass and I'll be damned if we get killed because of some tears." I stared at the top of her head the wet black strands hung low covering her face. Slowly she looked up at me, standing I turned away from her and started walking.

"Let's move."

I could hear the sounds of Xua's heels splashing through some puddles and clicking on the cement catching back up to me. Her sobs had ended and all that was left was heavy breathing and a sad aura emanating from her.

"We have to go to northern Hong Kong probably on foot. We have to stay really low profile." I picked up my bag as we left the alley through another exit.

"Jann?" Xua called out in a silent voice.

"Hmm?"

"You were speaking to Ryu Hayabusa right? I've heard his name mentioned before outside of the DOA tournaments. How do you know him?" Her voice still soaked in sadness spoke as clear and calm as her grief would allow.

"… It was back during the end of the DOA 3 tournament after my victory against Leon.

_Flashback_

_DOA 3 tournament secret match_

"What the hell is this place?" I spoke out as I walked through an amazing village hidden within the forests of Japan. Must've been one of those ninja villages or something but nobody was in site. I couldn't even feel a single presence yet the place was extremely well kept, the lanterns were all lit and the whole area was warm and inviting almost.

"Big building…" I silently spoke to nobody. I figured heading there couldn't be any different than walking around aimlessly. If I was scheduled for a battle I'd guess it was there Approaching two big wooden doors the hairs on the back of my neck stood at end. I quickly turned just in time to see a figure casting some kind of magic. A sudden flame arouse from the ground with incredible intensity. The earth cracked and split as his unbelievable attack closed in on me. I dove forward as hard as I could in time to avoid his blazing attack. The wooden gate shattered under the attack and a behemoth of a warrior with an awkward golden armor and a double edged laser like sword weapon.

"Heh… you my opponent?" I strangely wasn't scared not even in the least I was pretty excited. I new opponent I've never faced before was standing before me and I had a feeling that this was going to be one for the ages so to speak.

The creature spun the purple laser like weapon over his head before crouching slightly with the weapon behind him and a hand leading out.

"Well you look ready." I said putting my hands on my knees and stretching from left to right.

"C'mon!" I yelled as I broke into a sprint towards this beast.

Spinning the weapon over his head again he slashed low at the earth in front of him causing a vicious… I'm not even sure what maybe a cutting wind of some kind of chi wave was released and closing in on me fast. Leaping over the wave I could feel a quick draft of wind below me as I continued my sprint. The distance between us closed ever more quickly he raised a hand out for what kind of attack I didn't know or want to know. Leaping with a furious force my left leg kicked out and crashed with all my momentum into it's chest blasting the beast back a couple yards before he skid a few more and came to a rest.

"WAAA!"

I didn't take time to admire the attack and kept the pressure up I closed the gap between us again and leapt high into the air. I brought both my feet down aiming to crash on his chest.

"HMM!" The beast's voice was deep and sounded to have some kind of unexplainable echo.

It rolled from beneath me as my feet stomped into the earth and immediately jumped back to avoid a rear blade slash, using the same side he jabbed forward inspiring a side step. Spinning he swung the blade's edge causing me to duck low, raising back up I launched a right upper-cut to it's jaw, left hook, and grabbing the back of it's head I leapt high sending my right knee into it's face stumbling it back. Using the distance I gained I side stepped towards him.

"AHHHHH!" My battle cry sounded as I let my left leg straighten towards its midsection the following momentum would send it crashing back.

"HMM!" It grunted as its right hand came out.

"eh?" My blast was stopped suddenly.

The thing caught my foot… this might be a little harder than I thought.

"HAA!" It sounded as it heaved my body into the air

"SHIT!" My body flew into the air I had no control as the world spun past and all I could hear was a loud grunt.

I caught a glimpse of it raising a hand out and a white light building up… this could be bad. Twisting my body as best I could to avoid the attack he launched a blazing white light towards my body. The heat increased as it closed in towards my face and all I could do was hope to possible deflect the blast. Raising my hands up and still trying to turn away the light connected at an angle with my forearms and ricocheted into the night sky leaving an electric pain surging through my arms that would soon be followed by the force of my body crashing into the dirt causing a wind to escape from my lungs.

"D… damn…" I tried to catch my breath as the sound of a spinning blade sounded into the night.

"HMM!" The same old grunt sounded which meant I had to suck it up and get to my feet now.

Pushing off the ground as hard as my impending doom would motivate me too I ran off the side and dove into a roll and faced it again. He must've launched me pretty far because the gap between us has increased hugely. Shaking the shock from my hands I charged again. My feet beat on the earth as I closed the gap again and again it raised its hand towards me. I wasn't in range for anything but evasion so I ran to the right quickly avoiding one blast, then another, the last was on target and as I saw the blast close in I cut forward and dove launching myself over the blast and landing on one hand I flipped my body forward and continued my blitz coming within my range again.

"OHH!" I echoed into the desolate village again.

I launched a straight right coming off my sprint backing it up again.

"ET!" I followed it with a straight left.

"TA!" Another straight right explodes into its head.

"TA!" A straight left again.

"TAAA!" I launched the heaviest straight right my body would allow following through with such force it actually left its feet.

Sprinting forward again just as it connected with the ground it pushed back up immediately just in time to catch a left roundhouse kick to the skull causing it to stumble and turn away. Grabbing its head I slammed it down with the hardest force I could muster and raising my right leg I stomped down on its head driving it farther into the dirt and yet again it pushed off the ground immediately.

"Huh!" This was getting ridiculous.

"HMM!" It swung its blade horizontally towards me causing me to jump back and swung again with the other side across causing me to lean back. Again it swung horizontally with the other side towards the right. Ducking low I dodged the attack while staying within range; using my right hand I grabbed its arm to control the blade and with my left I threw a wild hook connecting with its face again. Bringing my left hand to its arm I grabbed and twisted it the other direction causing it to react and turn violently and open its guard I brought a right chop to its throat and raising my left leg over its arm I exploded with a kick across its head launching it to the right.

"ATA!"

"HAAAAA!" Another cry sounded into the night one I didn't recognize.

The air around the creature seemed to distort and twist around it followed by green leaves until a black figure formed holding onto that beast and spinning incredible fast which looked to propel them. I recognized the maneuver as soon the as the surprise passed.

"Ryu?"

I almost couldn't believe this turn of events in my favor. Still spinning Ryu crashed the beast into the ground and rolled off sliding on his feet for the last couple of yards. Standing I could see His green eyes staring at me before looking into the sky.

"HAAA!" A female voice shrieked into the scene as a small woman flipped forward gracefully until crashing into the creature with a sudden burst of light purple peddles tailed behind her. She held a small shining blade driving it into the beat's shoulder.

"GAH!" Its deep voice sounded out in pain as it convulsed for a second before violently reaching out to the female. Quickly she leapt away impressively quick and far, soon her identity hit me.

"Ayane…" She landed by my right side.

Soon Hayabusa was standing to my left with a weapon held in his right hand.

"Take it…" Ryu spoke calmly.

I recognized the weapon as a flail looked like two short alloy scythes connect by a chain. The design was an awkward one and I couldn't recognize it. I quickly grabbed the weapon from Ryu's hand and he immediately drew his sword that held a shining aura which for a second captivated me. All three of us looked on as the creature rose to its feet with a hole in its right shoulder. A viscose fluid seeped from the wound as rage could be felt in the air.

"AHHHHHH!" It raised its arms into the air.

Electricity surged across its body as it brought its arms down furiously causing what could be considered an explosion around him. Ryu and Ayane leapt off to the side with lightning speed. A furious shock wave was launched in all directions of it which caught me way off guard. Running away I couldn't find a means of escape. The power wave cracked behind me closing the space between us.

"Dammit." A thought crossed my mind and I hoped it'd work. Running towards the side of a building with all my might I leapt up and pumped my legs hard as far up the wall as I could. Managing about four steps I leapt off the wall just as the wave connected with the building and totally demolished it. I leaned back and turned my body to the side spinning sideways in the air I landed facing it with the flail held tightly in my hand.

"… what the hell?" I looked upon the destruction of the village. It was completely leveled, fires had broken out and the ground was nothing more than scorched earth. A ring of fire had built up around us and glowing embers danced in the sky. Heat had built up around us and everything had a violent red glow.

"Genra! Your life ends here!" Ayane called out with her weapon drawn and pointing towards what was apparently called Genra.

"We shall destroy the ones responsible for what happened to you!" Ryu hollered out.

Ryu pointed his shining sword toward Genra while crouching low.

Spinning the flail around to get a feel for it I rested in a stance facing Genra. I'm not sure what's going on here but I'm involved now and this has built up to be a battle for our lives.

"C'mon!" I spoke out loud.

Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and the heat of battle has tremendous. My excitement was ready to bursting when suddenly I felt a drop of water. Curious I stretched my left hand out to be sure I felt that. Another dropped into my palm followed by another and soon a drizzle had started. The hiss of water falling into the fires could be heard as the rain picked up. Leaning my head back I could feel the drops start to pick up pace and a light calm enveloped me. A smirk spread across my cheek as I looked back at Genra as he was preparing to attack.

"Heh… now I'm ready… BRING IT!"

_Authors note: Well this was on hiatus for a while, I've been busy with random crap and let this fall way back but after training for a while I decided to get back into this so I hope you people like this._


	5. Knowledge of Self

**Knowledge of Self**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Dead of Alive characters or whatever company I may mention now shut up and enjoy_

At that moment the battle was on, Ryu gracefully swung his sword in an almost dancing fashion. The sound of the blade cutting the air was beautiful, followed by Ayane twirling her short sword in her left hand before stopping holding the blade back handed in front of her face and slowly walking forward. In her right she drew four shurikens. Hayabusa held his glowing sword at his side before taking off in an incredible full sprint on a right curving path towards Genra.

"Hmm… one for the ages huh?" I lowly said before getting my mind completely focused. "Bring that shit!!" I yelled before sprinting behind Hayabusa.

Genra settled into a deeper stance with his weapon ever ready for battle, soon Hayabusa would be on top of him and, I couldn't see its eyes but I felt it had complete focus on the super ninja.

"HAAAA!!!" Hayabusa hollered as he leapt into the air performing an acrobatic somersault then maybe it was my eyes but he seemed to accelerate on a flash.

Genra reacted swiftly bringing the front of his blade straight up parrying Hayabusa's attack ricocheting him off but knocking him back a step.

"NIN!" Hayabusa hollered after the failed attempt and suddenly vanished in a whirl of leaves.

"WATA!" I followed up his attack immediately not giving Genra the time to breath… yeah this thing breathes right?

I swung the flail downward with my right, which Genra stepped back from. I followed it up with an upward striking motion that was parried with its blade knocking the inertia of the weapon off. Reacting I spun the flail horizontally before sweeping across with a horizontal strike that Genra barely leaned back from. Swinging the flail behind my back, at this slight opening it launched its counter stabbing for my brain. Leaning to the left I avoided the attack, the hum of that purple beam vibrating flooded my hearing and the searing heat threatened my skin I reached across my body with my left catching the handle on the other side and spinning left while stepping right I built up my momentum for a tremendous strike. The world spun in my point of view and I launched out with the flail.

"ACHA!" My battle cry stretched out across the town as I felt the flail carve its path through its body. The accomplished strike knocked the beast back off balance only to be followed up by a volley of shurikens lodging themselves into Genra's thigh, gut, chest, and left hand. As it took in the sudden attack another whirl of wind and leaves appeared and Ryu Hayabusa sprang from this void spinning to his right cutting through Genra's torso followed by a spinning leap where he somehow managed to pull off another attack that blazed through its torso again rising up.

"HUmm..mm..AHHH" Genra forced out another cry when it was suddenly stopped short by the sound of a blade piercing armor and flesh. Ayane had blazed across Genra slicing through its neck with a blazing speed. We just stood there for a minute. The constant pace of the rain hadn't let up. Hayabusa remained crouched, I stood there loosely holding the flail at my side, and Ayane held the same pose that she ended her attack in.

"Fe!" I spun the flail about again for a few second before resting it under my arm and in one hand.

Both Ayane and Hayabusa swung their blades around in a beautiful motion and suddenly as if time was waiting on those two alone Genra's body shot sprays of blood and a viscous fluid before convulsing and hitting the ground in a heap with an occasional twitch.

"I do this for justice…" Both Ayane and Hayabusa whispered in Japanese.

_End Flashback_

"And that's pretty much it." I said as me and Xua continued down the street. The foot traffic had slowed but in a busy city like this it never stops, thankfully but given out clothing I and Hua were still easy targets and we had s bit more time till we arrived at our destination. I couldn't help but laugh a little knowing that my only form of salvation came from a simple noodle stand.

"Jun Hu Cao…" I said to myself, my eyes constantly shifting for a clothing store.

"Wait so that's it? How the hell do you even know the guy I mean you had his number there wasn't any casual conversation, no thanks for the help, nothing?" Xua asked in a slightly low disappointed tone.

"Well obviously no but…" I tried to explain but was cut off.

"Just please tell me the whole thing." Xua pleaded.

My mind was telling me she was more or less looking for something to take her mind off her father and the trauma of it all. Hell this girl must be scared out of her mind, wonder if she realizes what's in store for us.

_Return to Flashback_

I began to walk into the forest, my body felt a bit weary as the adrenaline wore off; the rain had stopped as if it were some kind of venue but all I wanted was my ride home and to beat the living hell out of whoever set me up for this fight.

"Lee!" I heard Hayabusa call out.

"Eh?" I turned back around half way to see Ryu jogging to my position as Ayane stood over the defeated beast's body.

"I want to express my gratitude for what you have done for us here." Hayabusa said, I found it funny it was in Chinese but with a heavy Japanese accent.

"You saved my ass back there… I appreciate that." I said in Japanese with an extremely bad Chinese accent.

Hayabusa smirked at this slightly. He bowed politely and spoke.

"The time for DOATech's destruction is near; a fighter of your caliber would be an appreciated addition to our ranks."

Reaching back I balled my right hand into a fist and put my left hand flat over top of it, tucking them near my waist I stepped forward with my right extending both hand out then my left, rolling both hands in I bowed to Hayabusa.

"Bastards set me up." I said in a low tone. "You've got a partner in me."

As I stood Ayane had already been by Hayabusa's side, she walked up to me staring into my eyes.

"Uh…" I felt a bit awkward.

Extended forward she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." Ayane said before walking back to Hayabusa's side.

"We've taken care of any DOATech soldiers in the forest and arranged passage for you to return home; you're under our protection as far that that diabolical corporation is concerned." Hayabusa said as him and Ayane began stepping back.

"One last thing." I said to him.

"Hmm?"

"That disappearing trick… you've gotta show me that." I said with a smirk.

"Hmm… It's a promise. By the way… that flail… you can have it." Hayabusa said as him and Ayane did their ninjitsu dance before disappearing in a flourish of petals and leaves followed by gusts of wind.

"Eh?" I looked behind me as I heard various gusts of wind come from the forest in what seemed like hundreds of places. "Holy hell…"

_End Flashback… again_

"And now we're fighting against them?" Xua said in surprise… maybe I shoulda left that last part out.

"Hmm hehe we are in a concrete jungle… this is my territory."

I noticed a clothing shop out of the corner of my eye.

"C'mon." I said hurriedly.

I yanked on Xua's arm and ran inside with her.

"Pick out something… normal" I said rushing through the racks.

We separated trying to find our gear for the rest of the trip. Coming across a brown hooded pullover, some beige cargo pants, and black pumas I hoisted the load on my shoulder walked over to Xua.

"Okay Jann how's this?" She spoke silently.

She held in front of me come tight fitting black jeans, a red and grey zip-up hoody with an interesting design, this brown shirt, and a black knitted beanie. I couldn't help but smirk at myself about how similar of a style we had.

"What's so funny?" She asked sounding a little bit pissed off.

"Nothing, c'mon let's ring these up we don't have time to waste." I spoke turning my back to Xua walking towards the register. As I made my way I noticed something.

"…umbrellas…" Grabbing a black one I made my way over

I paid for our gear and ran off into the changing room and swapped clothes and strapped my bag to my shoulder. Upon exiting we had our new look as a sort of disguise I immediately rose up the umbrella and pulled Xua close with my arm around her shoulder.

"We should be alright, be cool." I said looking down at her.

Her eyes seemed to shine as she looked up at me before resting her head on my shoulder as we began our journey. My eyes darted at a sign of movement, eyeing the window of a building that reflected the tops of others. And in my mind I realized they had already caught up to us, alerting Xua wouldn't be the smart thing to do as long as the rain held up we'd be hidden nicely.

"Relying on simply just rain to be our margin from life and death. Hehe this is gonna be one hell of a trip."

Author's Note: Whew about time I got back to business, besides I have another Jann-Lee Lei Fang story brewin up haha


End file.
